It's your fault, Yashiro-san
by kikitapatia
Summary: When an simple advice turns into a misunderstanding


**Disclaimer**: I don't own SB. I wish but no. This is my first time writing in English so please be kind, please, more than a little bit, don't be so cruel to me. XD

Thanks a lot, never better, mutemuia XD

.

* * *

.

"Yashiro-san, could you please stop staring at me?" Ren said this while he and his manager were going through LME hallway.

"I'm not staring at you, Ren," Yashiro replied, sounding a little bit hurt by Ren's comment.

"Yes, you do. You're staring at me, even before you get into the car in the way back here."

"Well, if I am, it's not my fault. You have to know that it isn't normal seeing you eating. And even more, seeing you eating that." Yashiro pointed the rounded sandwich that Ren was eating, a little bit more resigned than enjoying it. He didn't know where Ren got it in the first place. He didn't see Ren brought any bento to the location. Well, Ren never brings anything, ever. Yashiro or Kyoko were the ones who made him eat. So, where did he get it?

"Yes, it is."

"It is what?"

"Your fault."

"My fault? What are you talking about? Excuse me, but I'm not the one who gave you that, and the most important thing of all is, I'm not the one who makes you eat it, if that" he pointed again at the bagel, "is what are you talking about."

"No, you didn't give me this, but it's because of you, that that person did it".

"M…. yyyyy fault? I have never told her, because now I think she is the only person in the whole world that can make you eat something." Yashiro understands everything now. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. It was her."

"So, how could it be my fault that she made some bagels for you? Because it's extremely difficult to get bagels, even in Tokyo."

Ren sighed.

"Yes, I know, that's why I'm eating it."

"Just because of that? It didn't matter that it was her who made that exclusively for you?"

"You know that it is the most important reason."

"So

"So, what?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"Oh, Ren. Please don't try to make a foolish of yourself or even worst, of myself, because I'm the only one here who isn't an idiot, you know."

"An idiot? The only one?" Ren shouted making all the people who were near them turn around.

"Yes, the only one. I'm not the guy who loves a girl for more than a year without telling her anything, not until the precise little moment that he could have lost her."

"You have a point there, but at least I already talked to her."

"Yeah, but you had to follow her all around the building, and, from what I've heard you almost lost your hands trying to keep open the elevator's doors."

"She was running away from me, and I had to talk to her, in that precise moment" he got all blushed when he remembered what happened after they talked and he told her that she was very important to him, not just a sempai-kouhai relationship, co-workers, or friends, but he couldn't say to her that she was the girl who he's in love with.

Yashiro walked in silence, but he was mumbling a lot.

"Yashiro-san, please, could you talk a little louder please? If you keep mumbling I can't understand anything."

"I just was saying that was does both of you talking a month ago have to do with you eating bagels right now?"

Ren didn't say anything, he was now the one who mumbled, and to avoid being more questioned he gave a big bite to his bagel.

Yashiro, fitted his glasses, and took a look at Ren.

"Ren, if you think you can avoid my question, you're very naïve, because I can wait until you eat all the bagels of the whole world, so be wise and start talking."

Ren sighed again, he knew that Yashiro wasn't joking, he could be like a bulldog when he wanted.

"Well, after we talked, I took the decision that at the first opportunity I will talk to her again, and let her know my feelings. But, you know her, she can be so blind to everything that involves me" Yashiro thought that Kyoko wasn't the only one who was blind, but he didn't want Ren to stop talking. "So, I met her last Friday, when I got there, I was scared. That she didn't love me back, or even worst, that the idiot of Fuwa could gain her heart again. So I was mumbling BAE GOALS, BAE GOALS, BAE GOALS, just like you said to me one day, to gather up the courage. When I drove her home and she was about to say goodbye to me, she said that she will bring me bagels this morning."

Yashiro was shocked, but after that, he started to roar with laugher, making all the people turn around to stare at them. Ren, a little upset and a lot embarrassed, with a bag full of bagels, walked faster to leave Yashiro behind, laughing on the floor… alone.


End file.
